Déjame Sentirte
by kurooha
Summary: Kurama y Hiei descubren nuevos sentimientos YAOI y LIME
1. Rosas

Woola!!! Aquí va mi cuarto fic de Yu Yu Hakusho y mi primer yaoi, si mi primer yaoi de todos los fics que he hecho, así que espero que lo tengáis en cuenta, ya que a mi el yaoi, ni me va ni me viene, prefiero leer sobre parejas chico/chica que me gustan pero bueno… Por cierto, el fic se lo dedico a Sanasa XDD gracias por contestarme todo lo que te pregunto XD Os dejo con el primer capítulo de este fic, el cual esta desde el punto de vista de Kurama.

**************

Déjame Sentirte

**************

Capítulo 1: Rosas

Después de todo un largo día en el instituto decido ir al bosque para poder entrenarme un poco y quitarme toda la tensión que iba acumulando poco a poco. Podría ir a buscar a Hiei para que le ayudara a entrenar haciendo un combate, el cual seguramente aceptaría encantado. Tampoco era plan de ir a por Yusuke o Kuwabara que ya tenían suficientes problemas con el instituto y con Keiko para que vinieran a ayudarme. Lo malo de todo eso, sería encontrar a Hiei. Lo más probable es que estuviera en una rama de algún árbol descansando o vigilando a escondidas a su hermana, pero había muchos árboles y Yukina no estaba con Kuwabara para que el demonio tuviera que estar allí.

Después de haber estado mirando muchos árboles, y que la gente que me viera pensara que estaba loco, decidí que lo mejor que podría hacer sería entrenar solo ya que así estaba perdiendo tiempo tontamente.

Llego al bosque y sin pensármelo dos veces comienzo a entrenar. Todo estaba silencioso y quieto, excepto de los ruidos que hacía cuando le daba una patada a un árbol o cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro. En ese tiempo hacia frío, estábamos en noviembre, así que tendría menos posibilidades de encontrarme a alguien y yo utilizando mi energía podría mantenerme con calor durante mucho rato y así no tendría de que preocuparme.

Sin darme mucha cuenta del tiempo que iba pasando, se hizo de noche. La verdad es que no me esperaba que todo pasará así, tenía la esperanza de encontrarme a Hiei y haber entrenado juntos, pero al contrario de todo eso, he tenido que entrenar solo y aburriéndome sin nadie con quien poder hablar. 

Sin mucho más que hacer me fui hacia casa, seguramente mi madre estaría preocupada al no haberme visto durante todo el día. Y no me equivoqué. Fue llegar a casa y mi madre ya estaba delante de la puerta haciéndome algo que más bien parecía un cuestionario, aunque yo le contesté lo más bien que pude, haciéndola tranquilizar al ver que estaba perfectamente bien y que no me había pasado nada. 

No me podía quejar de cómo era, a mi me gustaba mi madre, era una de las únicas personas que realmente se preocupaban por mi. Después de que se le acabarán todas las preguntas me fui hacia mi cuarto para comenzar a hacer las tareas que nos habían dado al instituto. Aunque la verdad, no estaba para hacer deberes, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía que me faltaba algo. Dejando los libros de lado me puse a pensar. No entiendo como me puedo sentir así, no sé como puedo sentir que me falta algo cuando lo tengo todo. Tengo familia que me quiere, amigos con los que divertirme, saco buenas notas en el instituto. Sinceramente soy lo que la mayoría de gente le gustaría ser. Entonces me acordé de las chicas que siempre que las veía involuntariamente sonreían, dejaban escapar risitas tontas y se ponían sonrojadas. Por suerte las chicas que conozco, Keiko, Yukina, Botan y Shizuru no se dejan llevar por el físico como las demás. Quizá es eso lo que me falta, amor. Algo quizá cutre para alguien como yo, pero es verdad. Aunque ninguna, ni mis amigas, me hacen sentir algo especial a parte de que Keiko es de Yusuke, algo imposible de mirar que no sea con ojos de amistad, Yukina le pasa casi lo mismo al ser vigilada por Hiei y Kuwabara, Botan se pasa casi todo el tiempo acompañando almas así que no tendría tiempo para nada, y dudo que Koenma aceptará perder a una de sus mejores trabajadoras y Shizuru… esa chica es demasiado extraña. Quizá mi vida sea pasarla a solas sin nadie a mi lado, como Hiei. Ya me lo imagino, los dos viejos y entrenando cada día solo compartiendo nuestra soledad.

Siento un ruido a la ventana que me saca de todos esos pensamientos. Me levantó de la silla para ver que delante de la ventana esta Hiei. Le abro la ventana para que pueda entrar y él sin pensárselo entra. Clava su mirada en mis ojos dejando escapar un gruñido en forma de saludo y sentarse a la cama.

"Te he estado buscando esta tarde para ir a entrenar un rato pero no te he encontrado por ningún sitio" comenté tranquilamente esperando a que me dijera donde había estado. Él me miro y no me dijo nada, haciendo desesperarme, la verdad es que no me gustaba mucho su actitud, podría al menos decir algo, pero no. Al cabo de un rato pudo decir algo.

"¿Y para que me buscabas?" Por lo menos era una señal de que me estaba escuchando.

"Tenía ganas de entrenar y te buscaba para ver si querías entrenar conmigo" le contesté mientras él me miraba con curiosidad.

"¿El famoso Shuuichi Minamino prefiriendo entrenar que quedarse en su casa estudiando sin tener una misión? Pensé que eso era para Youko Kurama y no para ti." Dijo irónicamente. Yo lo miré bastante cabreado, ¡que se había creído que era!

"Por lo menos no me pasó la vida vigilando a escondidas a mi hermana, sin decirle que soy su hermano ni vigilando que ningún chico, y mucho más Kuwabara, se acerque a ella" le contesté.

"Hn" fue lo único que pudo decir sabiendo que ahora mismo yo tenía toda la razón del mundo aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo. Otra vez volvió a reinar el silencio en la habitación, hasta que milagrosamente él volvió a hablar. "Si quieres podemos ir ahora a entrenar. Hace tiempo que no tengo un combate contigo" dijo mientras sonreía. Yo asentí con la cabeza y los dos nos fuimos por la ventana sin que mi madre se enterara.

Fuimos a parar al mismo bosque donde estuve yo por la tarde consiguiendo que me tranquilice un poco. No es que estuviera nervioso, solo era que me tranquilizaba más conociendo el lugar del combate y mucho más sabiendo que Hiei era ágil y silencioso.

Estuvimos tiempo luchando, dándonos patadas, puñetazos, esquivándonos… hasta que los dos caímos al suelo. Llevábamos horas y hasta el mismo Hiei podía demostrar el cansancio que llevaba.

"Vete a saber como pero has mejorado" comentó el demonio satisfecho de la pelea. "Tendríamos que venir a hacerlo más veces". Yo asentí, con ese combate me había podido quitar toda la tensión que no pude quitarme antes, consiguiendo relajarme.

"Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya para casa y acabé todo lo que tengo que hacer" dije. Él se levantó y me miró, clavando sus ojos rojos a mis ojos esmeralda, haciéndome sentir extraño. Comencé a sentir calor, sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido pero que me hacia sentir bien, muy bien. Nos quedamos mirando durante bastante rato, hasta que perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Todo paso muy rápido pero a su vez, parecía que pasaba a cámara lenta.

Mi cuerpo se fue acercando al del demonio, pudiendo sentir así su cuerpo, mientras que mi cara bajaba hasta llegar al rostro del otro chico. Él aún no apartaba su mirada de la mía y no demostraba nada en él aparte de su típica seriedad. Mis labios rozaron con los suyos. Pude sentirlos cálidos, deliciosos… Volví a dejar pasar mis labios por los suyos, pero esta vez me detuve en el medio. Él se dejaba llevar y, extrañamente, fue abriendo la boca. Yo aún sin poder controlarme, conseguí que mi lengua entrara en su boca, donde comenzó a jugar y a conquistar terreno.

Al principio fue un beso con temor, que después se hizo tierno y sin miedo para al final convertirse en uno lleno de pasión.

Después de que todo mi celebro volviera a funcionar, me separé de él, respirando agitadamente. Él no decía nada, ni se enfadaba ni se alegraba, seguía con el mismo rostro inexpresivo, aunque dentro de esa capa, podía ver curiosidad, sorpresa…

Sin más me fui del lugar, llegando al poco rato a mi habitación donde comencé a preguntarme el porque lo había hecho. Y por más que intentaba olvidarlo, no podía. Me gusto el beso, sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes, un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a flotar por mí ser. Ahora si que siento que lo tengo todo, después de esa locura que se estaba convirtiendo en mi droga. Solo había sido una vez, pero quería más, no me conformaba solo con eso, quería mucho más y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Me tiré en la cama, mañana sería otro día, otro día para seguir descubriendo ese sentimiento, esa necesidad, mientras solo me queda descansar.

****

Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo XD Como le dije a Sanasa, será de tres capítulos, y pondría un cuarto si no puedo hacer con el último capítulo lo que quiero hacer. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y recordad que es mi primer yaoi, así que no seáis muy duros. He decidido no describir el combate, porque no lo veía necesario, ya que este fic no tendrá nada aventura, solo será sobre su relación. Y me acabo de dar cuenta que es el fic más largo que he escrito XDD Oh!! Como decía en el sumario tendrá lime, y si queréis leerlo solo tendréis que esperar XDD 

Dejad reviews, quiero saber que pensáis sobre el fic y si lo he hecho bien…

Feliz Año Nuevo!!! 

Ja Ne!!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en mi bio)


	2. Fuego

Wola!! Aquí va la segunda parte de este fic. Ahora le toca el turno a explicar a Hiei, después del beso y de que Kurama se fuera. Como siempre, espero que os guste. XD Aps! Hiei se verá un poco inquieto sin poder durar mucho quieto, pero es por los nervios al descubrir nuevas sensaciones XD

**************

Déjame Sentirte

**************

Capítulo 2: Fuego

Veo como Kurama se va, como si huyera… La verdad es que no se que pensar después de lo ocurrido. No sé nada, ni tan solo que quería decir con ese… beso. Ya lo pensaré más tarde, ahora es mejor que me vaya de aquí.

Subo a un árbol para después ir saltando la hilera de árboles que venía a continuación y al cabo de poco tiempo llego al templo de Genkai. Para variar, Kuwabara esta allí y lo que más rabia me hace es que esta con Yukina. Los dos sonriendo de felicidad. ¡Qué se habría creído que era ese estúpido! Me voy de allí, era un sitio horrible cuando estaba Kuwabara así que me voy a otro árbol cerca del templo, solo por si ese estúpido se lo ocurre hacer algo estaré más cerca para matarlo de solo un golpe.

Cierro los ojos, siempre me ha gustado estar solo para pensar, tranquilizarme y reflexionar, pero hoy es completamente diferente. No puedo tranquilizarme ni nada, la imagen de ese beso no quiere salir de mi cabeza. Sentí decir a Keiko que el primer beso siempre era inolvidable… quizá será por eso. ¡Qué dices Hiei! ¡Tú no tienes sentimientos! ¿Entonces por qué estoy así?

Doy un puñetazo al tronco, odiaba tener la situación fuera de control. Preferiría luchar cien veces seguidas con Mokuro y que después me fuera matando lentamente antes que sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. ¡Me estoy haciendo débil por culpa de Kurama! ¡Maldito sea!

Me levanto y salgo de allí, ahora mismo solo quería patear a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Podría hacerlo a Kuwabara y así deja a mi hermana pero estoy seguro de que después ella se enfadaría y aún serían capaces de pensar en alguna chorrada. ¿Yusuke? Mmm… también, así me tendré mi venganza del primer combate que tuvimos y que perdí, pero no encuentro la idea muy interesante. ¿Kurama? Era a la última persona que quiero ver ahora mismo, aunque podría golpearlo por haberme hecho eso hasta que me quedará satisfecho, pero no. Ahora que lo pienso, lo mejor que voy a hacer va a ser dormir.

Abro los ojos rápidamente al volver a tener la misma pesadilla pero me doy cuenta de que esta vez he durado más porque ya han salido los rayos del sol. Pero aún sigo enfadado, no paro de soñar lo mismo, el beso, ¡maldita pesadilla! Y todo por culpa de él, me ha hecho débil, me pone de más malhumor y ahora no me deja ni dormir. ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer? ¿Llevar mi vida al diablo? ¡Pues ya lo ha hecho!

Me vuelvo otra vez para el templo y, parar que me de cuenta de que me estoy debilitando, al llegar Yukina pasa por detrás mío asustándome y yo más enfadado al ver que no había podido sentir su presencia.

"Buenos días Hiei" dijo sonriendo con su típica sonrisa.

"Hn" contesté aún recuperándome del susto y haciendo reír a ella. No le dije nada, era mi hermana por lo tanto no le podía gritar de que diablos se reía.

"¿No es muy pronto para estar aquí?" preguntó ella.

"No podía dormir y sin darme cuenta de por donde iba, fui a parar aquí" mentí, la verdad es que había venido para vigilar que Kuwabara no estuviera durmiendo aquí.

"Se te ve un poco nervioso, por decirlo de una manera" comento, no podía decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos y hasta incluso podía sentir algo un poco cálido dentro de mí que iba aumentando. ¡Maldito beso! ¡Maldito Kurama!

"Puede ser" contesté intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, dímelo y lo haré. Creo que debes de tener algún conflicto que no te deja y… me gustaría ayudarte, algo me dice que lo haga." Dijo ella tímidamente. Yo pensé durante un rato, no sabía que hacer no quería decírselo ni a ella ni a nadie, pero si no lo hacia entonces iba a explotar dentro de poco.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo a algo? ¿De alguna cosa que después te pudiera perjudicar?" pregunté, decidí hacerle preguntas que no pudiera encontrar el significado del problema.

"¿De algo que me pudiera perjudicar…? Supongo que tengo miedo a los combates… por que no me gustaría que les pasara nada a mis amigos ni a la persona que quiero… pero supongo que no es la respuesta adecuada a la pregunta. Botan me dijo una vez que viviera sin pensar en el futuro, supongo que lo mismo te puedo decir." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿No tienes miedo de experimentar nuevos sentimientos?"

"Depende de cuales… si es un sentimiento cálido no, es una sensación muy agradable y mucho más si es de amor, pero si, en cambio, el sentimiento es frío entonces si." ¿Cálido? Ese era el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo…

"¿Crees en el amor?" le pregunté haciendo ver que no me importaba.

"Si, es muy bonito ser querido y querer" dijo ella feliz.

"¿Aunque sea de una persona prohibida?"

"El amor no hay prohibiciones, lo que importa es que se quieran. Pero todo esto depende de si crees en el amor o no. ¿Tu crees en el amor?" me pregunto mientras un cuchillo se me clavaba por dentro.

"Es una debilidad" contesté. Amor… nunca he creído en el amor, pero ahora…

"No lo creas, te da alegría, te da fuerzas para seguir. ¿Es que nunca has estado enamorado?" me pregunto. ¡Vaya pregunta más tonta!

"No" dije casi gritando, como si eso fuera una locura, aunque siendo sinceros… creo que estoy comenzando…

"¿Yukina?" dijo la voz de Genkai adentro del templo.

"Me tengo que ir, pero hazme caso. Si quieres a alguien, por muy prohibido que sea, no te rindas." Dijo Yukina para después salir corriendo hacia el templo.

"Hermana…" murmuré. Después de todo, tiene razón… Pero no podía hacer nada, no estoy seguro de que es lo que quiero, antes de hacer un paso hacia delante, tengo que pensármelo. Kurama era su amigo, el único que se podía considerar su amigo, era un amigo especial. Lo quería, lo quería a su lado, ¿pero lo amaba? Intente responder a la pregunta que me hice, pero a la vez no quería. Tenía miedo a afirmar que lo amaba, tenía miedo a la verdad. Estuve mucho tiempo pensando y caminando sin rumbo fijo y sin darle mucha importancia al tiempo, comenzó a oscurecer justo cuando lo acepté. Quería a Kurama, lo amaba y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en medio ahora que se había dado cuenta. 

Sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí hacia su casa y miré por la ventana de su cuarto. Él estaba ahí, sentado, leyendo un libro a oscuras, solo iluminado por una lámpara que daba al libro. Parecía que se acababa de duchar y supuse, por las otras ventanas cerradas, que el resto de la familia Minamino ya estaban durmiendo. 

Iba a entrar hasta que se me paso por la cabeza la pregunta que nunca me había preguntado. Yo lo quería, lo amaba, lo necesitaba… pero ¿qué era lo que sentía Kurama? ¿Me quería? Me besó, pero quizá eso para él no significo nada, quizá solo lo hizo por hacer, por molestarme… quizá solo me había utilizado. No, él no era así… o por lo menos eso creía. 

El miedo se volvió a apoderar de mi cuerpo, no por ir a decirle lo que sentía, miedo a ser rechazado. ¿Qué pasaría si me hubiera utilizado… qué hubiera sido un incidente? Quizá no querría volver a hablar conmigo, ni verme… y yo no creo que fuera capaz de hablarle y así, al final, se rompería nuestra gran amistad. Vuelvo a mirar a la ventana, como si allá hubiera la solución que esperaba, como si ella me estuviera a punto de decir que se lo dijera o que me fuera.

"¿Hiei?" ¡Mierda, Kurama me acababa de ver! Me abrió la ventana y no tuve más remedio que pasar. Vi que me seguía con la mirada, volviéndome loco, estaba muy nervioso, esto se había convertido más difícil que una lucha a muerte contra él mismo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" me preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza, pensando en que decir.

"Kurama… yo… creo que te amo" dije para después de darme cuenta de que me sobraba el 'creo', ¡eso no estaba en la lista!

Kurama me miró sorprendido, haciéndome asustar, no quería sentir el 'no', por lo tanto me fui hacia la ventana para salir, pero no pude, él me había cogido la muñeca.

"Hiei… tenemos que hablar" dijo, al final, con tono de seriedad.

***

Pues hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Ahora solo queda esperar el último capítulo, donde tendrá el lime. He de decir que me ha resultado muy difícil escribir este capítulo con Hiei, pero que le vamos a hacer XDD Lo de la conversación con Yukina… la he hecho por que la necesitaba, dudo que Hiei admitiera sus sentimientos sin un poco de 'ánimos' y ella creo que era la única persona, a parte de Kurama, que pudiera decírselo y que él le haga caso. Bueno, os dejo.

**Sanasa** ¡Gracias por tus halagos! XDD

**Yukii **Gracias XD Como has podido leer, he tenido problemas con el ordenador así que ha tenido que ser ahora… XD

**Elisa** ¡Lo has adivinado! ¡Muchas gracias!

Dejad reviews!!

Ja Ne!! 

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en la bio)


	3. Unión

Wola!!! Aquí dejo el tercer capítulo del y el último del fic. Antes de nada, os aviso que es en este capítulo (¿cual sino?) el que contendrá lime, así que quien no le guste leer lime ya se lo he advertido. También espero que tengáis en cuenta de que es mi primer yaoi y que encima se convertirá en mi segundo intento (aunque el primero se puede decir que no fue lime del todo) de lime. Con eso os dejo con el final de la historia que ahora es desde un punto de vista ajeno.

**************

Déjame Sentirte

**************

Capítulo 3: Unión

"¿Y de que diablos quieres hablar?" contestó Hiei, intentando parecer el chico frío de siempre, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose de miedo por esos sentimientos que hacían poco que recorrían todo su ser, intentando que, en su tono de voz, no se notará que estaba esperando a que le dijera algo, a que le diera la confirmación de que aunque no se lo tuviera que decir sus sentimientos serían aceptados y así tener el suficiente valor, que ahora le faltaba, para poder decir, por primera vez, lo que sentía de verdad, lo que sentía en el fondo de su ser, sin tener que esconderlo más y poderlo compartir con su amigo.

"Creo que tenemos que dejar claras algunas cosas" contestó el zorro aún con su tono de seriedad. Para él era muy difícil todo lo que estaba pasando y mucho más lo seria ahora, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, no podía hacer ver que nada hubiera pasado, porque así, lo único que conseguiría sería perder la amistad de su amigo, por lo tanto decidió que sería ahora cuando tendría que enfrontar a la verdad, aunque estuviera lleno de temor por lo que pudiera pasar.

"Comienza" dijo Hiei aún con su tono despreocupado mientras se sentaba a la cama de Kurama listo para escuchar lo que el ex-ladrón tenía que decir.

"Verás es sobre lo del… beso" dijo Kurama, le era difícil hablar sobre eso y mucho más con él, Hiei, que seguramente no se lo dejaría nada fácil. Hiei, por su banda, al sentirlo, sintió otro golpe al corazón, todo iba tan lento y tan rápido a la vez… Kurama al ver que el demonio no iba a decir nada, aunque desde un principio se temía que iba a estar todo el rato hablando solo, continuo. "Yo… quiero decirte que… lo del beso no fue un accidente…" Hiei giro la cabeza hacía el zorro, esta vez con mucho más interés y sorprendido, para él eran señales de esperanza, porque sino fue un accidente, entonces lo tuvo que hacer queriendo, pero entonces cabía la posibilidad de que solo lo hubiera utilizado, que solo quería hablar con él para decirle que solo lo hizo porque tenía ganas de hacerlo y que no lo podía hacer a ninguna chica porque sino, no sería el galán que él era. Suspiro, todo era tan lioso. Kurama estuvo un rato en silencio, pensando en si lo tenía que decir o si sería mejor dejar estar el tema… no, ya no podía echarse atrás, lo echo, echo estaba y ahora tocaba el turno de solucionarlo. "… lo hice porque creo que siento algo por ti." Otra vez el demonio lo volvió a mirar sorprendido, pero esta vez, encontrándose con los ojos verdes esmeraldas por el camino. "Se que sonará estúpido, pero resulta que todo es muy confuso para mí. Quiero decir que… no es normal esto que siento… porque… somos… ¡no lo se! Es muy difícil todo esto" Kurama se estaba poniendo nervioso, ya no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo, no podía controlar lo que estaba diciendo y para acabar de rematar la jugada, no recibía respuesta de Hiei, solo miradas, pero ni con ellas podía adivinar si iba por buen camino o si estaba totalmente perdido.

Hiei, en cambio, estaba sorprendido. Nunca había visto así al pelirrojo, él siempre estaba tranquilo, siempre sabía lo que decía, lo tenía todo bajo a control, ¿pero que pasaba ahora? Ahora estaba preocupado, nervioso… Quería decirle algo, darle ánimos para que se explicara mejor, pero no podía y, además, eso no era su fuerte, y sin querer sería capaz de ofenderlo de alguna manera, así que decidido esperar a que él acabara para poder decir después todo lo que fuera necesario si es que llegaba a hacer falta, pero por ahora escucharía a Kurama, mirando a ver si se arrepentía de lo que sentía o si, no estaba indignado con lo que sentía.

Kurama se dio por rendido, no podía arreglar lo que había dicho, pero tampoco era capaz de hablar, ya que se había quedado bloqueado, por el miedo, el miedo de no tener bajo control la situación. Todo estuvo tranquilo, silencioso, hasta que el pelirrojo se le paso algo por la cabeza. Él, al fin y al cabo, era un animal y siempre, como última opción quedaba hacer lo que el instinto te decía y es lo que decidió hacer ahora, dejarse llevar, ya que seguramente era la mejor cosa que podía hacer ahora y romper el silencio.

Se acerco al demonio de koorime sin pensárselo dos veces, y le levantó la barbilla hasta quedar cara a cara, separados por pocos centímetros. Hiei, se puso nervioso, aún no sabía si estaba jugando con él, no acababa de dar las explicaciones necesarias y se acercaba, quizá lo mejor sería dejarlo hacer y si hacía algo que después no le gustara, siempre le quedaba la opción de cortarle la cabeza y algo más, pensó Hiei dándose a si mismo la solución.

De pronto, Kurama lo besó y, poco a poco, consiguió que Hiei abriera la boca para poder meter la lengua a dentro. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, apartando las dos bocas solo para coger aire y después continuar con su labor. Kurama le quito la camiseta oscura a Hiei, necesitaba sentirlo más, quería sentir más del demonio, no se conformaba con eso, quería más, mucho más. Hiei, a la vez que se dejaba quitar la camiseta, hacía lo mismo con la de Kurama, aunque eso que no estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando ni de lo que estaba haciendo. Los dos, poco a poco, fueron quedándose solo con la ropa interior mientras no paraban de besarse, era como una necesidad, una necesidad de conocer aún más al otro, una necesidad de unirse, en cuerpo y alma. Las manos de Kurama se movían por todo el desnudo pecho del koorime, el cual iba imitando los gestos de su acompañante, hasta que una de las manos del zorro fue a parar a la parte íntima de Hiei, acariciándola por encima de la última prenda de ropa que faltaba. Eso, produjo que el demonio dejara escapar un gemido de placer, que tampoco fue el único que se produjo en toda la noche. El chico más alto, fue tumbando, lentamente, a Hiei a la cama. Poco a poco, fueron quitándose las únicas prendas que quedaban, para darse aún más placer, para poder dejar más gemidos, para conocer aún más. Todo lo demás fue pasando rápidamente, pero a la vez, placenteramente para ambos.

Comenzaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol, levantando así a Hiei. Aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero podía notar que no estaba en ningún árbol, estaba en un sitio mucho mejor y más cómodo. Abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza hacia Kurama, el cual aún seguía durmiendo. Lo miro fijamente, ese rostro perfecto con un toque un poco afeminado, ese cabello rojizo, tan suave, que tapaba un poco de su rostro y su cuerpo, girado un poco hacía él. Sonrió, todo había sido tan maravilloso desde anoche, y aunque aún tenía algunas dudas, sabía que eso era más que una simple amistad. Kurama se movió un poco, para después dejar un bostezo y sonreír a Hiei al verlo levantado.

"Creo que me olvide de decirte algo ayer…" dijo Kurama, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Hiei lo miro confuso, ¿que más podía decirle? Al ver la cara de su amante, sonrío y continúo con su explicación. "No te dije que no solo siento algo más que una simple amistad contigo, sino que te amo" dijo el zorro mientras comenzaba a reír y Hiei dejaba escapar un gruñido. Kurama se levantó y miro a Hiei. "¿Sabes que?" Hiei lo volvió a mirar, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de aguantar otra chorrada suya. "Me voy a duchar." Y con eso se metió en el baño, aún riendo a más no poder. Hiei, no pudo resistir dejar escapar algunos comentarios amenazadores, aunque solo él pudo escucharlos.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Kurama salió de la ducha sorprendiéndose al ver que Hiei también estaba duchado y con nueva rompa, suponiendo así que seguramente habría ido en un segundo al templo para ducharse y coger algo de rompa que vete a saber donde la guardaba.

"Creo que…" comenzó a decir Hiei antes de ser cortado por el dedo de Kurama que se puso en el labio del koorime en señal de silencio.

"No hace falta que digas nada, ya todo esta dicho" susurró Kurama, apartando el dedo y plantando un suave beso a los labios de Hiei, él que no pudo decir nada más.

"Me voy" dijo Hiei yéndose sin decir nada más. 

Kurama sonrío, si, ya había algo más entre ellos dos, ahora lo que se tenía que hacer era irse acostumbrando y lentamente… ya se iría viendo que pasaría. A más siendo Hiei, uno de los chicos, hacía que esa pareja no fuera, que digamos, una relación que se pudiera ver a simple vista, sino que se necesitaba tiempo para que el joven demonio pudiera coger más confianza y poder demostrar al mundo que no solo eran amigos, pero mientras, mantendrían su relación a escondidas, a solas, ellos dos sin nadie más que los pueda interrumpir. Y Kurama estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta para que pudiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no iba a obligar a su amante a hacer lo que no quería hacer. Pero eso, tampoco era un asunto que le importa, solo le importaba, en esos momentos, que fuera un amor aceptado, que siempre estarían el uno y el otro y que no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en la relación

****

Aquí acaba el fic. Y si os soy sincera… ni me ha gustado ni me ha disgustado… más bien me ha quedado extraño (para mí) y para no hablar sobre lo de la noche… suerte que no me he puesto a escuchar canciones románticas porque sino eso que se me hubiera quedado bastante pasteloso. Aps! Mi gatito ha venido a ver como escribía! Tengo que encontrar un muñequito de Youko Kurama para ver lo que hace!! XDD (creo… que escribir el fic me ha afectado… ¬¬)

**Sanasa **¡Se acabo tu fic! Ahora solo me falta esperar el mío XDD Gracias por leerlo hasta el final, ¡tomodachi!

**Yukii** Tienes toda la razón, los ordenadores siempre se estropean cuando se necesitan (aunque el mío hacía tiempo que estaba chalado… iba a practicar vudú con él… XDD pero es que sino me quedaba sin ordenador para toda la vida XD) ¡Aquí tienes el último capítulo!

**Milena13** ¡Gracias por el review!

¡Gracias a toda la gente que se ha detenido a leer los tres capítulos! Quizá… algún día… vuelva a escribir algún yaoi… Aunque… ¡ahora que lo pienso! ¡No he guardado mi primer intento de lime en YYH para Kurama/Botan! Otro día será… T-T Bueno, os dejo que mientras escribía, he estado comiendo galletas bañadas de chocolate con leche y me ha entrado dolor de barriga… XDD ¡Así que me voy a ir a cantar! XDD (Así me olvido de la barriga)

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven!!

(Más información en mi bio)


End file.
